(a small list of things that i normally would hide)
non despair AU emotional hurt/comfort, mental health issues, unusual friendships no romantic relationships besides a dash of ikuzono summary but drinking cough syrup when you didn't have a cough is ironic, because in reality you're sicker than you thought. Jin Kirigiri finds a student on the roof one night. a small list of things that i normally would hide Wind blew through her hair. It was dark on the rooftop, and freezing cold too. Goosebumps were forming all over Mukuro's arms, and her teeth were chattering. Here she was, five stories up, and unable to see the ground. If she jumped here, she had almost no chance of survival. Mukuro swallowed. Her heart was pounding like mad, and she was shaking like a leaf. She looked back down into the dark abyss, a feeling of dizziness growing in her stomach. Nobody would miss her, of that she was certain. Junko would mourn for some time, but within a few weeks, she'd be back on her feet, no problems at all. It wasn't as if she had any friends either. Sure, Naegi was nice to her, but he was friends with everyone, and sure, Sayaka always spoke to her, but it was really only because of her friendship with Junko. They wouldn't care, they wouldn't care, they wouldn't care- She would be the on the front page of the paper in the morning. A sick grin formed on Mukuro's face. She bent her knees and pulled her arms close and- Froze at the sound of footsteps. "Is someone up here?" Mukuro whipped around, shaking, only for her throat to tighten. Jin Kirigiri was standing seven feet away from her, holding a mug, and wearing a confused expression on his face. She was supposed to vanish in the night she was supposed to land dead on the ground in a bleeding heap she wasn't supposed to get caught. Jin stared at her, "Ikusaba-san, right? What are you doing up here?" "K-Kirigiri-sensei..." Mukuro's voice failed her. Jin took a few steps closer, "Is everything okay? You look... distressed." Mukuro looked at him for a long moment, then stepped back onto the main part off the roof, "...Please ignore me. Nothing's the matter." Jin crossed his arms, "I'm sorry, but I can't believe you. It's three in the morning, and you're on the rooftop, looking scared out of your wits." Mukuro replied, "You're here too, Kirigiri-sensei." "So I am," Jin said, "But I'm often here at this time. You... do not seem the type." Mukuro looked away, "I have to go." She began walking off, tears burning in her eyes, when Jin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ikusaba-san... I know I'm your teacher, but you can talk to me if something is the matter." The two locked eyes for a long moment, before Mukuro fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. Jin knelt down beside her, awkwardly rubbing her shoulder, as the soldier cried. She hadn't shown this kind of weakness in front of anyone, not ever. Of all the people though, why the headmaster? They stayed in silence for quite some time. It wasn't until the sun poked out on the horizon, that Jin whispered, "We should probably get going. You have class today, and I have a school to run." They got to their feet, and Mukuro nodded, rubbing her eyes, "Thank you very much, Kirigiri-sensei." Jin smiled, "Don't mention it. And if you ever need someone to talk to... My office door is always open. Except when it's closed, but then you can open it." Mukuro cracked a smile at the awful joke, and Jin chuckled. - Junko frowned, "Sis, who're you texting so intensely? ...Is it Maizono-chan?" she added with a devious smile. I wish. Mukuro inched her phone closer to her, "Just a friend." Jin Kirigiri: Nya Mukuro Ikusaba: ...Nya? Jin Kirigiri: Nya! Junko loomed over Mukuro, "Huh? Why are you meowing at... Is that the headmaster?" "Um," Mukuro replied. Junko stared at her, "I don't know whether to question your taste in friends, communication, how the fuck you got the headmaster's number, or why he's meowing at you." "Um," Mukuro repeated. Mukuro Ikusaba: nyaaa Jin Kirigiri: nya!! :3c "That's it. I'm telling Kirigiri-san that her father is a natural disaster," Junko said, before running out of the room. Mukuro sighed, then looked down at her phone again. Somehow, in the months it had been since the encounter on the roof, things felt a little better. Even if her reason for waking up was needing to respond to the esteemed headmaster of her school, it was still a valid reason, and they were friends. More than anything else in the world, what Mukuro needed was a friend, and she had found one in the most unusual place, sixty feet up above the city streets. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Finished Stories